


Fast Cars and Freedom

by friendlyneighborhoodgarbagecan



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodgarbagecan/pseuds/friendlyneighborhoodgarbagecan
Summary: Freedom Price never had to think of the day she'd have to fend for herself until her parents are killed in a drive-by shooting in mexico. Her on-the-run lifestyle has been put to a halt after she is taken under Dominic Toretto's wing after racing against him ... and winning. What happens when two emotionally troubled people realize they aren't that different?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be a story that I will write and try my best for you guys! Please try your best and leave constructive criticism and/or suggestions in the comments/reviews and I will do my best to accommodate to them!

Growing up in a family where your dad operates illegal street races isn't easy. My mother didn't like it either but she loved my father. They were in love. They grew up as best friends, and when my dad moved away, she waited for him. I wanted that kind of love. They were each other's ride or die.

Little did they know, they were going to end up dead on a street in Mexico.

It was my 22nd birthday today, and I wanted more than anything to wake up to my dad watch car shows on tv and my mom in the kitchen making breakfast. Instead, I woke up in Mexico, where I still currently reside in. Most of my family fled to L.A. while I stayed back in Mexico. After being on the run for so long, I decide to give up and stop here. Something was calling me here, but I didn't know who or what. If someone told me that I would have to change my identity to escape from the cops, I would have laughed in their face.

They were right, though.

I had two full sleeves of tattoos, my favorite being the portraits of my parents connected by roses. I had to die my hair black and put dark blue in it so it wouldn't be recognizable. I had to change my name from Freedom Price to Freedom Lopez. I had no idea who I was, and that made my stomach fip. Everytime I stood in the mirror, I saw what was once the old me and I knew my parents were disappointed in me.

I threw my black rope on and walked to the tiny kitchen that came with the equally tiny apartment and poured myself a cup of coffee. I took a sip of the liquid energy and began to feel less of a walking zombie. I switched the tv on, and saw on the T.V. that the old me is presumed to be dead according to that bitch of a news anchor. It was better that I was supposed to be dead than alive and on the run. Cops have stopped swarming the areas where I was "last seen" and seemingly gave up. I turn the T.V. off and decided that a hot shower was best for me.

"Yo, Free. Where's the new parts I ordered? I'm supposed to get a new hydraulic suspension and bullet-proof tires?" Rodney asks. He's one of my annoying regulars and I wish that this guy would just buzz off, not to mention his brother has been hitting on me for three years.

"Rodney, I told you they would be here in a few weeks. We just ordered them yesterday." I said calmly, I was not going to let him anger me. I had to hire new employees today and I didn't want his annoying ass to stop me from my neverending to-do list.

"Well, I need them now, sweetheart. A few weeks isn't going to cut it." Ignoring him, I walked to my office and shut the door, locking it, knowing he would try and come in. No one comes into my office unless they either need something, have something to tell me, or they want a death wish.

"Alright, fine bitch. Be that way. I'll be here in three weeks and I better have those parts!" He slams the shop door and I grab the glass monkey that always seems to fall off my shelf when that damn door shuts.

"At least you don't bother me, buster." I pet the monkey and place him back in his rightful spot.

The time comes for me to close the shop but someone knocks on the glass door, preventing me from shutting the lights off. I sigh, opening the door to only have my breath stolen from me. There was a man about 6 foot tall, bald, and has muscles up the nines. He was wearing a plain black muscle shirt and black cargo pants. Boots and a silver chain with a cross completed the look.

"C-Can I help you with something? I'm about to close." I felt my voice faltering and I cursed my hormones for it.

"Yeah, actually. I need a NOS tank." He puts his hands in his pocket and he stands there and I realize that I didn't open the door all the way for him to come in.

"Oh, god. Yeah, sorry. Our prices range from 100-400 dollars on these bad boys. Make your car go from 30 seconds to 10. Unfortunately, my last one ran out so I'm due for a new one soon."

"You race?" He asks, his hands trailing along the tanks, looking the fine print.

"No." I lied to him, "My Dad used to hold one the illegal street races downtown."

"Wait. Your dad was Malcolm Price? So that means that you're that girl they think is dead."

Shit. "Are you the cops?" I ask, slowly getting behind the counter and resting my hand on the button beneath it.

"No," he shakes his head. "I spent my life on the run too. I'm not a nark, either." I stole back the breath I've been holding in and proceeded to cash him out.

"Thank you." I say quietly, looking at him with respect. "I never caught your name, by the way."

He smirks, causing the heat to pool between my thighs. "Dom. Dominic Toretto." He turns his back and walks out the door, and I think that will be the last I'll see of Dominic Toretto.

There's been talk that was going to be a race held tomorrow night downtown and I was planning to go to it. I was half hoping I could race and half hoping I'd see Dom. So I prepared myself for a long day at work by getting to sleep early and was anxiously waiting for the night.

The next morning I woke up with an insane headache and took some ibuprofen to combat it. I took a scalding hot shower, taking my time to realize what I was risking going out to the races tonight. I didn't care, I missed the adrenaline, and I'm tired of running from good things in my life. Call me crazy, but I feel like Dominic Toretto will be reckoning.

The shop was slow today, so I closed early. I thought that getting early to the races would get me a good spot to watch them. Boy, was I wrong. It was packed and it was only 10 o'clock. Girls in skimpy outfits, guys fighting over who's car is the fastest, and regular people lined the outskirts of the street watching as cars zoomed by them, feeling the adrenaline rush through their veins. I managed to get to the front and I felt underdressed compared to the others. I was wearing navy green cargo pants that hung low on my hips, showing off my Tommy Hilfiger's, with a long sleeve black crop top showcasing my eagle tattoo on my stomach. My shoes were regular tennis shoes because all my other shoes were boots and since I was racing, I didn't want to ruin them.

"Sweet tat, what does it mean?" A girl asks, she's about my age. Latina with dark brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a dingy t-shirt with black pants and boots.

I smirk at her, "Thanks, for me it means power and self-independence."

She laughs, nodding. "Right on! Are you here to race? It' buy-in, winner takes all."

I nod, grinning and handing her a wad of cash. "I'm in, lemme get my car." I jog to my car, smoothing my hand over the dash. "Alright, baby. Make mama proud."

I roll in with my 1968 Red Chevy Camaro. It's a 7.68 second car with an engine of a 549 big-block Chevy, built with a Dart block, Callies crank, Venolia aluminum connecting rods, and SRP pistons. All the people lined up on the streets back up, intimidated by my muscle car.

"What's your name, kiddo?" The girl from earlier asks, fist-bumping with me.

"Freedom Lopéz. But just Freddy is fine."

"Alright, people! Quiet down! The race is about to start. Tonight we have Freddy in her 1968 Chevy Camaro and Dom in his charger! Be safe, and god be with you sons of bitches!"

What the fuck? I'm racing against Dom? Shit, I should've know he raced. She looks at the cars in front of her and lifts the red flag, and we're off, Dom in the lead and me behind him by a few inches.

We swerve around a corner, and the sound of our tired screeching brings me comfort and I skid by him, smirking at him in the rear view mirror. He races up alongside me and his face is priceless. He didn't know I raced and I hit my NOS button and fly through the finish line skirting to a halt and flying dust up into the people's faces.

"Oops! Sorry, dudes!" I shout out of my car window. I shut of my engine and do a

victory stroll towards my 4 grand.

"Letty, where's the money?" A man asks, he's tall, dark and handsome.

"Roman, hold your fucking horses, I'm coming!" The girl now know as Letty, answers him. She hands me the cold, hard cash and congratulates me.

"It was like taking candy from a baby." I grin.

"Is that so?" A familiar voice asks, and I turn around and it's Dom. He looks good, too good. He was wearing a white t-shirt, and black jeans with boots. He was smirking at me, his arms folded together and the taut muscles bulging out.

"Yeah, it is." I smirk back at him.

"Well, maybe if it weren't for that messed up NOS tank that you sold me, I wouldn't have lost." He steps closer to me and I could smell pine mixed with musk and sweat and It smelled like home … except for the sweat part. "Oh," I say incredulously, "Messed up tank? Last time I checked, I gave you it for 200 dollars instead of 6. I sell only the best, and that's why I have everyone with 10-second cars waiting in line for their shipments." I fold my arms and step closer to him as well, our foreheads almost touching. His chocolate eyes were captivating, pulling me into a place I was scared to go into. His eyes flicker to my lips and then back to my hazel orbs. I smirk at him, I knew his game. He was trying to get me to surrender, little did he know he met his match.

"Yeah, right," He scoffs, "You're good at racing, meet me at my place at 6 o'clock. You'll meet my team." He boldly slips a piece of paper into my exposed bra strap, his fingertips brushing against my skin, sending searing hot tingles throughout my body.

"Maybe." I smirk at him, taking the piece of paper and put in between my teeth, and walk away, swaying my hips and turning back to look and see him watching me, his lips turned up slightly.

"Checkmate," I say to myself, smirking once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freedom is taken under Dom’s wing and Letty gives Freedom a wake up call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 2 peoples!! Have fun and enjoy!!

Freedom anxiously awaited for 6 o’clock to roll around. She didn’t know if the team would even like her. She knows that Letty and her will most likely become close friends, and she didn’t mind the thought of having someone as a friend. She’s been so lonely these past four years that she puts on a front that she isn’t afraid. Although, deep down inside, she’s scared. Scared of losing people, scared of new friends, scared of everything. Her parents still had years to help prepare their daughter for the real world but they were ripped from Freedom’s arms too quickly, and too painfully. The clock struck 5 o’clock and she had exactly an hour before she leaves. She gets up and walks to her bathroom, decorated with cars and seashells, an odd combination but she loved the beach and automobiles. She twisted the creaky and rusty knob to the shower, hearing the head sputter and groan before a low pressure stream uncomfortably poured out. She plugs in her radio and switches to the R&B station, hearing Alicia Keys’ “No One” blasts through the speakers. She spends almost 45 minutes in there, cursing to herself as she raids her small closet, looking for something decent to wear. After a few minutes of staring at clothes on a bed, she decides on red leather pants with a black crop top and heeled boots. She puts her hair into a low ponytail, slicking down the baby hairs creating a smooth, glossy finish. She plops in studs and dots some iridescent glitter on her clavicles, accenting them. She walks out of her room, shutting the lights off in her apartment and locking the door, grabbing the keys on her way out. 

The drive to Dom’s place was torture for Freedom. She didn’t know what she was getting into and frankly, she didn’t know if she was ready for it or not. She searches the house numbers until she finds his, parking alongside the curb, slamming her door shut. She walks up to the house and stares at the door, almost forgetting what to do in situations like this. She gently knocks on the door, putting her anxiousness on the back burner, turning her cool demeanor on high. 

“What’s up, Red?” Roman asks, deeming “Red” as her new nickname. It was better than baby so she didn’t complain. He gives her a fist bump before opening the door wider to let her in. She steps inside and all eyes whip towards her. Letty and Mia grin, probably because of her outfit. 

“Where’s Dom?” She questions, not seeing the car expert around the group. 

“He’s in his room, I’ll go get him.” Letty smiles and runs towards his room. A few minutes later, Dom emerges and his mouth almost runs dry at the sight before him. He never knew someone could pull off leather pants like she could, and it was a refreshing sight. His eyes trailed down her small stomach and notice the slightest bit of chunky-ness that made he wants to place his rough hands on her smooth skin. 

“Freddy.” He nods, “Glad you made it. This is my team.” He points to the man that opened the door, “That’s Roman,” and goes down the line. “Tej, Letty, Mia, Brian, and Ramsey.” She all smiles and waves in their direction, earning an even bigger smile from Mia. She seemed like the upbeat, girly person out of the four girls here. Freddy didn’t mind though, it was nice to have someone positive for once. 

“We have some ground rules to be in our team. I know you’re good so there’s no question as to why you’re here. Rule number one, family always comes first, and loyalty is key. No question about it.” He looks around the team with a small glint in his eyes before continuing. “Rule number two, you aren’t going anywhere dangerous unless you’re with me or a member of my team. Rule three, no driving while intoxicated, and lastly, once you’re in, you’re in. No giving up in this family unless it’s retirement from everything.” A few moments pass before Freddy speaks.

“Okay,” She nods, “I’m in.” The family claps and cheers, fist bumping and welcoming her into the family. They all sat around the table, their mouths watering at the delicious food that was made by Mia. 

“Alright, alright, alright!” Roman shouts, rubbing his hands together before going to grab for a piece of chicken.

“Roman, you know the rules. You gotta say grace, now.” Dom chuckles lowly, causing heat to pool in Freedom’s core. 

“Lord, I ask you to bless this food. In your name we pray, amen.” Everyone mimics him in saying “amen” and starts filling their plates full of food. Dom watched as Freddy interacted with the group, smiling and giggling. She was a free spirit, no one could control her. He began to think that it was going to be hard controlling himself around her.

A few hours pass by and it was time for Freddy to leave. “Alright, guys. I have to go back to my ole’ little apartment.”

“No you don’t,” Dom states, leaning against the door frame to the kitchen, his thick arms folding across his chest. “You’re staying here now, but we don’t have an extra room so you’ll have to room with Letty.” Letty smiles, elbowing you in your arm.  
“I can’t impose like that,” Freddy shakes her head, “I feel like that’s rude.”

“It’s not, I told you that you’re apart of our family.” Dom furrows his eyebrows, almost testing your loyalty to his team and family.

“Okay, then. I don’t have any clothes though.” She states, gesturing to her outfit. Dom backs off the frame, walking to his room for a second and a few moments pass by before he emerges with a muscle t-shirt and gym shorts and passes them to her.

“Oh, thank you. You didn’t have to do that.” She takes the clothes gingerly and he almost keeled over at how gentle her voice was. She excuses herself and walks towards the bathroom to change but Letty stops and pulls both of them into the bathroom. 

“What’s going on?” Freddy asks, confused as to why she’s being manhandled. Letty lets go of her arm and Freddy instinctively rubs it, soothing the redness. 

“Are you stupid? Idiota!” Freddy frowns at Letty’s harsh words.

“What do you mean? I’m not stupid!” Freddy protests.

Letty sighs exasperated, “Dom is into you! Never once have I ever seen him offer clothes to a girl, take someone in on the first day and let them stay the night, without giving them a background check.” 

Freddy frowns, confused once more. “I just thought he was being genuine. I didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary.” 

“Yeah, right. Look, don’t fuck this up. You’re good for him, I can see it.” Letty warns her, giving her a look before exiting, leaving Freddy dazed and confused. He’s into her? He’s got an odd way of showing it. Who gives their house up to a total stranger? She shakes her head, clearing it of the thoughts that plague her mind. She changes into the shirt and gym shorts he gave her and she smelled the faint pine and musk scent on it. It immediately calmed her nerves and she washed the makeup off, seeing her hazel orbs unaccompanied with makeup boring and bland. She stares at the outfit from earlier, and she wished she could just live in it. It’s like a shell, holding her real emotions and insecurities inside and locked away.

“Come on, girl. A man needs to pee!” Roman groaned, banging on the door. Freddy mimics him before swinging the door open and smiling sheepishly at him. Everyone wasn’t in the living room so she assumed that everyone was in bed. There was one problem: where was Letty’s room? She looked down the hall and heard Mia and Brian in one room, Tej and Roman in the other. Ramsey was in the room on the left and there was only two rooms left. She knocks on the door to the right, no answer. She opens it and freezes. There was Dom, fresh out of the shower, towel hanging low in his hips. The water droplets were heading off his body and he stopped drying his face to look up at her. 

“Uh, I’m sorry. I thought this was Letty’s room, I heard no answer when I knocked and now I know why.” She says, her voice shaking like a puppy in the cold. 

“It’s all good, I just got out of the shower so I didn’t hear you. Letty’s is across the hall.” He steps closer to her and meets her at the door. There’s that smell again. It’s his body wash. She wanted badly to wash herself in his scent but she contained herself. He leans down towards her face, peering down into her hazel eyes. Her breath hitches in her throat and she’s anxious to what comes next and he smirks, closing the door in her face. Asshole, tease, jerk face, she thought. 

She opens the door to the right of her and she finds Letty sleeping soundly in the bed. She climbs in gently, careful enough to not wake her up, and falls asleep easily, breathing in the scent of Dominic Toretto.

 

He was trouble, sexy, and addicting. He was like a drug. Freedom swore never to dip her feet back into the danger zone, but for Dom, she was willing to risk everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Chapter 3 will be here soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Dom have a chance encounter after you both take showers ... just at different times and circumstances. Roman has to pee all the time. Dom takes you out into the town, but not dressed the way you were ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this is short but I wanted to get something to you guys ASAP and make sure it was quality, ofc. I'm gonna be out of town for a few days so I wanted to get something done for you guys. Hope you enjoy it!

Freedom woke up grumpy today, most likely because of the fact that the group are all early risers, and Freedom wasn’t one for that. She was the last one up to shower, and she hoped for hot water once she walked into the bathroom. She turned the water on and was surprised when she didn’t hear a sputter or groan when the water streamed out of the shower head. With a grateful smile to good plumbing and the shower gods, she steps under the spray, letting the heated water roll down her body. The speaker she set up earlier blasts “Buttons” by The Pussycat Dolls.

 

_ I’m telling you to loosen you up my buttons, babe _

_ But you keep frontining _

_ Saying what you gon’ do to me _

_ But I ain’t seen nothing _

_ I’m telling you to loosen up my buttons, babe _

_ But you keep fronting _

_ Saying what you gon’ do to me _

_ But I ain’t seen nothing _

 

Freddy’s hips sway to the beat, running her hands down her sides, pretending she was in the club. Which was cut short due to the water growing cold. She shivers, throwing a towel over herself, not noticing the opening that started from a few inches above her wide hips. She practically ran to her room to escape running into anyone but that didn’t work as she bumped into the one and only--Dom. 

 

“Sorry.” He mutters, distracted by the water running down her throat and how he badly wanted to run his lips over her pulse points, to nip and suck and hear her gasp under him. His eyes traveled to where the towel started to open from her loose grip and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Her hips were perfect, not too wide and not too small, and her thighs touched which made his mouth almost water. He was known to have a few one nightstands but Freddy was different. He wanted her, he had to have her. Freddy felt uncomfortable under his heated stare and quickly side-stepped him, the scent of her Mango and Orange body wash lingering in the air. Dom was going to tell her that he was going into town and wanted to ask if she wanted to come along, but her face alone make him choke on his words.

 

He waited in the kitchen, a cup of steaming coffee sitting on the old, yellowish counter for her. Dom heard small footsteps behind him and turned to see her dressed and glowing. He didn’t know how she did it; look good effortlessly. She had a regular, Metallica t-shirt that had ripped holes in certain spots. One above her ribs, showing off a piece of the lacy, burgundy bra under the shirt. Two on her sides, showing the slight soft skin that  turned into the slightest love handles. The last one shocked Dom when she turned away from him, it was like someone cut the entire back of the shirt off and tossed it somewhere. She was wearing criminally short, cropped and threadbare shorts.

 

“I’m going into town and you’re coming with me.” He looks at her and leans against the counter top. “But not dressed like that. Go change.” Freedom’s eyes almost bulged out of her head. Was he serious? Now he’s going to tell her how to dress?

 

“No.” She stated, sipping her coffee and feeling the liquid energy course through her veins, rejuvenating her. 

 

“Excuse me?” he asks, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. “You’ll get mugged or even worse out there. Not safe without me, go change.” Freedom stood there, silently defying Dom, and also testing his patience. He shook his head, slamming his coffee cup down on the counter and running to his room. He looks around the room searching for something put over that damn girl. 

 

“Here, put this on or we won’t go.” He throws the hoodie at Freedom and stands there, waiting for her to put the garment on. 

 

“Ugh,” she groans, “It’s like I’m a child to you.” She shoves the hoodie on, smelling him instantly. “At least it smells good.” She smirks at him, swinging her hips on the way out the house. He grins at her, he knows what she’s doing, it’s just a matter of time until they both act on their actions. Dom sits himself inside the car, and turns the key, it’s engine purring under the hood. Dom’s hands feel the smooth leather of the steering wheel, and races off downtown. 

 

“How long have you been racing?” Freddy asks, leaning her elbow on the door and resting her head in her hand. It’s been years since she’s sat in the passenger side and felt the wind in her hair and it felt as if she was on cloud nine.

 

Dom smirks, “For as long as I can remember.” He turns the corner sharply, causing Freddy to grip the handle on the doorframe a little. It wasn’t because she was afraid, it was more likely of Dom’s reckless but skilled driving. He was good and he knew it. 

 

“I lied to you that day,” She told him, earning a look from the man driving. “I’ve been racing since I was 18. I stopped after my parents--” She stops herself short, she didn’t want to appear weak, she couldn’t afford it with being on this team. 

 

“Your parents what?” He prys, but he knew he shouldn’t have. His father was killed and he didn’t like talking about it, but her circumstances might be different.

 

“Um, my parents,” she started, “were killed in a drive-by the a few months after my 18th birthday. I normally don’t talk about this because I hate being weak, but Dom,” he looks at her, silently asking her to go on. “I miss them so much. I miss waking up in the mornings hearing there bickering, the food, the nights where we just talked under the stars. I loved my parents so deeply and when they died, I vowed to find whoever it was that killed them.” By the time she finished, they were already parked. Maybe she was too caught up in reminiscing that she didn’t notice that Dom had parked a few minutes ago to hear her.

“I know how it feels to lose someone you love.” Dom starts, his voice low and hard. “It feels like they took a piece of you that you’re not gonna get back. It’s like you have to start over, fend for yourself. My father was killed in a stock car race. His car was clipped at 120 miles per hour and burst into flames. I thought I heard him screaming,” he turns to look at Freedom. “It was me.”

 

“Dom, I’m so sorry.” Freedom is lost for words. How could someone see something like that? Especially Dom, he acted so tough in front of the guys, and here; vulnerable and weak. 

 

“Don’t be. It’s ok to acknowledge pain but not in front of my team. Gotta stay tough for the guys.” He was looking at your lips after the last sentence, and you waited for him to kiss you. You wanted to feel his lips on yours, but they never came. 

 

He put the car in drive and pulled away from the curb.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom and Freedom finally test the waters of their relationship and find out hat they aren't different at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, afternoon or night to all! Thanks for sticking with this series! I'm trying my best for y'all and I hope it's paying off. Thanks for tuning in and enjoy!

It’s been a few weeks and Freddy never knew why Dom didn’t kiss her. They both wanted to, you could cut the tension between them with a knife. It would only be a matter of time before they snapped. Freddy was sitting on the porch steps, a corona with a lime wedge in the bottle. 

 

“A corona with a lime? Couldn’t do it.” Dom said behind her. 

 

Freedom looks behind her shoulder and grins at him. “Hey, don’t knock it until you try it.” Dom shakes his head, setting himself on the steps above her. 

 

“I’m knockin’ it because I won’t try it. Plain Coronas for me.” Dom looks at her, his lips curved into his signature smirk.

 

“The weather is great out here, nice and warm.” She smiles and tilts her head back, letting the sun soak into her skin. He watches as her shirt rides up, showing the skin that ends where her jeans meet. He gulps, trying desperately to contain himself. 

 

“That’s Mexico for you.”

 

“Can I ask you something?” She looks at him, squinting and shielding her eyes from the sun.

 

He nods, a little skeptical but not showing it.

 

“Why didn’t you kiss me that day?” She questioned, and he knew exactly what day she was talking about. Hell, he knew the location, and the wind direction and temperature. 

 

“I didn’t want to kiss you because we were just talking about our parents. And the fact that I wouldn’t be able to control myself.” Freedom almost choked on her beer, quickly wiping the spilt beer off her lips.

 

“We aren’t talking about them now.” She states staring at dom. Her tongue darts out to wet her lips, testing Dom. Neither of them said a word, their eyes saying everything for them. Dom’s control clock was quickly counting down and it would only be a fragment of time before he exploded and caught her in kiss. Freedom scooted closer to him, and Dom gripped the stairwell with an iron grip. His knuckles were turning white but he ignored it. 

 

“Kiss me.” She said softly, almost temptress-like. And she was a temptress. She got under his skin and left a searing want in him without her even knowing. Hell, when she was in those damn shorts he wanted so badly to bend her over and take her on the kitchen counter. He could see it. Him thrusting deep inside her, leaving her mouth agape and hot, breathy moans piling out and transforming themselves into obscenities. 

 

He cursed and took her soft, and gentle face into his rough hands and crushed his lips to hers. His lips fit over hers perfectly, rubbing and shifting in perfect rhythm with hers. His hand ran through her blue highlighted hair and tugged, pulling a soft moan from her lips, giving him the opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced a rhythm that even had Dom’s brain in a frenzy. Her hands clenched his white wife-beater, forcing the distance to diminish between them. He broke their lips apart and trailed searing hot kisses down her jaw and traced his tongue along the small nerve in her neck and moved on to sucking at a spot behind her ear.

 

“Dom,” she gasped, forcing her chest into his as a reflex. He groaned at the feeling of her hands at his waistline and he wished he could go further but he had to stop. He pulled apart from her, and her eyes were wild with lust and it was like he was seeing her for the first time, with his eyes wide open, observing her like some experiment. He was taking and memorizing every detail in her face because if he was to die, he’d want to see her. Her chest was panting and heaving up and down, and her hair was roughed up a little bit. She was wild, and he loved it. 

 

Suddenly, without a word he got up and walked back inside the house, ignoring the hooting and hollering of the others. Freedom sat there, the cloud nine feeling gone and replaced with anger, sadness, and embarrassment. She slowly gets off the steps and walks inside the house, ignoring the group as well and walking straight into the room Letty and her shared. Letty and Mia looked at each other confused before running to the room, splitting ways. Mia walks into Dom’s while Letty into Freedom’s. 

 

“What’s going on chick? You and Dom went from sucking face to hating each other faster than girls running away from Roman?” Letty chucks a finger at Dom’s door.

 

“Woman, You were in my bed last night!” Roman pipes up , causing Letty to roll her eyes and the rest of the group in the living room to chuckle. 

 

Freedom shakes her head, tears threatening to release. “I don’t know, one minute we were kissing and it was great and the next minute he got up and walked away.” Her voice grew to a whisper, almost to herself.  “He walked away like I was the plague.” Letty sat down next to the girl and held her close.

 

“Dom gets scared with bringing girls like you into our lives. Our lives ain’t easy, we’re basically criminals, here. You just gotta give him some time, that’s all.” Letty smiles and gets up, stopping at the door. “If it makes you feel any better, I’ve seen the way he looks at you. He wants to protect you just like he does with us. This’ll pass.” She taps the door frame, almost like that was clue to ‘hang in there.’ 

 

In Dom’s room, he’s sitting on the bed, hands wringing together and head down like a dog who was just scolded. “I don’t know what happened Mia, she had that same look in her eye when sees cars and was starin’ at me with it. I got scared and left her.” Mia sat down next to him with a sad smile on her face.

 

“She likes you, Dom. Can’t you tell? She’s scared too, but she hasn’t left and you have to take this as some sort of sign.” She puts her hand on his back and rubs soothing circles into his skin. “She belongs here, and you know it.”

 

“She shouldn’t be with someone like me. She deserves someone who’s gonna give show her the world, not trap her in it. She deserves everything and more, and I don’t know if I’m the right guy to give that to her.” Dom states, looking into his reflection in the blank T.V. screen. He saw a shell of a man, not someone who could give another everything.

 

“Dom, look at what you’re doing for our family! You own an automotive shop, you give us a roof over our heads, food on the table, clean water, fun, family, love. You are exactly the man who can give Freedom everything. You gave her a family when she didn’t have one anymore, and opened your home to her the second day you met her, knowing she was special.” Mia says, turning Dom’s face to look at her. “You can do this, Dom. Give her everything, show her the world. All you have to do is say when.” Mia smiles and kisses her brother’s cheek before leaving his room. 

 

\----------

 

The night rolled in and everyone was in the living room watching some action movie except for Freedom. She stayed in her room after the whole kissing fiasco and decided some alone time would be best for her. She layed in the bed going through family photos. She comes across one from when she was seven. Her family took a trip to Disney World and it was weird seeing her so innocent then, never knowing what she was going to get herself into when she’d grow up. 

 

A faint knock ripped her from her day dream and she lifted herself off her bed and opened the door. It was Dom. Her anger kicked in and tried to close the door but his hand stopped her, way too strong for her to pick a fight with him. 

 

“What do you want?” She said, void of emotion and her voice hard as steel. He felt his heart sink a little, the nerves racing around in a circuit inside of his stomach.

 

“Can I come in?” Dom asked, his hand still on the door, the two fighting to open and close it. 

 

“Will you kiss me and run away again?” She asked, her eyebrows raising in annoyance. 

 

“I won’t run, but I don’t promise the other part.” He said, earning a snort and an eye roll from Freedom. She stepped aside from the door, quietly letting him in. They sat on her bed, and Dom notices the pictures. “What are these?” 

 

“Family pictures.” She hands him a decent amount. “Look through them if you want to.” His fingers deftly skim through the photos, chuckling at the one of her naked in the bathtub.

 

“Oh,” she laughs, “That was first “big girl” bath. My parents finally let me bathe myself.” He smiles at the picture. He finds another picture. Freedom at 16, smiling, happy. His face turns stone cold and she looks at him. “Are you okay?”

 

“I ran because of this.” He showed her the picture and she gave him a look. “I can’t give you this. A happy life, I’m nothin’ but a criminal. I’m surprised you stayed this long, usually people freak out with how close our family is.” 

 

“Dom, you gave me everything I lost.” She said incredulously. “I lost my parents, my whole life, my identity. I’ve spent the last four years on the run. You gave me a reason not to anymore, be proud of that. I’m happy.” She smiles and takes his calloused hands in hers. She looks into his eyes and sees raw emotion. Don kept this tough guy act but when it came to his family, he would die for them. In this moment, he would jump in front of a Calvary for her. 

 

“Don’t be scared of what you feel, Dom. Everyone is weak at some times, but it takes a real man or woman to admit it.” She hesitates, “Don’t be afraid of what you feel for me. I feel it, too.” She gets closer to him, feeling his muscles pulse under his white, long-sleeve shirt. The heat was radiating in a circle between them, and the room got a few degrees hotter.

 

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he says, his forehead resting against hers. Their lips were so close but neither of them dared to kiss each other. She giggles and it takes a few moments to realize that that’s what he wants to hear at the moment of his death. 

 

“I hope that’s a good thing.” She laughs again and pulls back. She lays down on the left side of the bed, silently telling him to lay down with her. He smirks, shaking his head and snuggling up close to her. His arm snakes around her waist, and up her shirt, pulling her close and feeling the soft skin of her stomach. He breathed in her scent, his senses going into a frenzy. She smells of jasmine and vanilla and he wanted to smell that everyday. 

 

“It is.” He states, feeling her breathing slow down and become steady, signaling she was asleep. The darkness drags him too, pulling him into a deep and calming sleep.

 

———————

The next morning, everyone was preparing for the street race in the upcoming afternoon. Freedom was ready for it. Excited as she was, she also resolved everything was Dom. They haven’t exactly put a label on anything yet, but everyone knew that the two were off-limits. Dom took a shower, feeling the hot water heat his skin, turning it a slight shade of pink. Freedom was walking towards her room to get changed while Dom stepped out of the bathroom. Freedom side-stepped him, shamelessly running her hands down his chest as she did so. Dom looks down at her, meeting her smirk with his, dark brown eyes watching her down the hallway. 

 

“Hey! Don’t wear anything too revealing, or I’ll have to fix some teeth today.” Dom warms her, grinning at her as she sticks her tongue out. 

 

“No promises, baby!” She yells from inside her room. Dom chuckles before changing into his infamous black muscle shirt and white jeans. He shoves his boots on and enters the kitchen, finding Freedom and Letty giggling over probably what happened last night. 

 

“Anyone wanna tell what you’re giggling about?” He asks, grabbing a corona out of the fridge and twisting the cap off. 

 

“Don’t you know that a woman’s conversation is private? I could be talking about my vagina for all you know.” Freedom raises her eyebrows playfully at Dom. 

 

“Forget that I asked, then.” Dom chuckles, going into the garage to fix Freedom’s car. Something was rattling inside of and he offered to fix her up. He was under the hood of the car fixing the engine, too distracted to hear Freedom come in. 

 

She lowly whistles, “Looks great.” Dom turns to find her in a t-shirt she stole from him, and cutoff shorts. 

 

“Runs great now, too.” He states, wiping his hands with a dirty grease rag.

 

“I wasn’t talking about the car.” She hums, wrapping her arms around his waist, breathing in his signature scent. “God, what body wash do you use? I need it.” 

 

“You’ll just have to shower with me sometime and I’ll show you.” He turns around and catches her in his grip. She chuckles lowly, “I’m not that easy, Toretto.”

 

He kisses her slowly, teasing her. “I know, you’re worth the chase.” 

 

“Races are soon, go get your car.” She tells him, kissing his chest before walking back into the house. He finishes off her car, but she couldn’t drive it today. He wasn’t going to risk her safety if something else broke. 

 

————————

“You racin’ Dom?” Hector asks, “It’s a 2 G buy-in, winner takes all, you know the drill.”

 

Dom grins at the bald man, “Yeah, you know it.” He hands Hector a wad of cash, and heads back to his car. Freedom was off somewhere with Letty, probably meeting Jesse and Leon. He sits on the hood of his car and waits for his girl to come back. Was she his girl? He didn’t know but he was hoping so.

 

Freedom comes back to find two girls flirting with Dom, and him sitting there with a face void of emotion. He really only had eyes for her, Freedom just didn’t know it yet. Rage courses through her and she finds herself walking up to those girls.

 

“Excuse me,” she says to one quite rudely and kisses Dom square on the mouth, her tongue toying with his. Dom’s hands grip her waist and pull her closer, and after she pulls apart and looks at the girls. “I suggest you be smart and move along before I make tire marks over your faces.” The girls slowly back away, terrified of the short girl. Freedom was really only 5’ tall, and compared to Dom she could pass as his daughter. Dom chuckles lowly, and kisses her neck.

 

“I kinda figured you’d be the jealous type. You should know that I only got eyes for you.” His strong words reverberated in her mind, and her heart swelled a little. She glided to the car with Dom’s hand around her waist, resting on her hip. It was his way of telling all the horny, sex-crazed males out there that she was his. 

 

“Alright!” the girl yells as she stands in front of the cars, motioning for them to inch up. Dom revs his engine before halting his car closer to beginning line. Dom smirks at Freedom and she winks at him, tying her hair up with a black and white bandana. She was ready for this and she wasn’t even driving; Dom loved that.

 

“You ready?” the bikini clad girl yells, and recieves a nod from both drivers. With a wave of her red flag, they’re off, racing down the dusty, sandy road before them.

 

“This kid is gonna blow his RPMs before he even reaches to the finish line!” Freedom squeals, feeling complete joy inside the passenger seat of his car. It’s head to head, Dom a few inches ahead while the other driver a few behind. Dom flips a switch and presses a button, sending ultimate speed and horsepower courtesy of NOS. We fly through the finish line, the car tires screeching from us kicking a donut spin around. The crowd races to the car, shouting and congratulating them on their win. 

 

“You did it, Dom.” She kisses him soundly causing the crowd to gasp and ask questions.

 

He smiles, “No, we did it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love you all very much, thank you for reading !!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! It's been a blessing sharing my work with you and I hope you guys stick with me! 
> 
> Love you v much


End file.
